Everytime We Touch
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Cece and Gunther are dating and when Gunther needs to travel to his old country, Cece starts to notice that her thoughts about Gunther and how she miss him form a music. Inspired in Everytime We Touch by Cascada.


I am sitting in my couch,looking at Gunther. He's now laughing hard at a T.V show,called Jessie. I am happy with him. He makes me smile. He makes me happy. I got up and slowly walked to him, staying in front of him. He looked up at me,smiled and took my hand,pulling me to sit in his lap. I laughed and leaned against him. My arms around his neck,my hands on his hair,his arms around me,we looked at each other's eyes.

"I love you,you know that?"

"Yes,I know. And I love you too,Gunther."

"It's impossible life without you."

"Believe me,I still don't know how did I lived without you in my life before."

"Me either."

"I'm tired..Let's go sleep?"

"I don't know...Let's do something else?"

"Stop being so pervert."

"You know you like it."

"I know I do. But no,let's go sleep."

"Ugh...Fine." I laughed at his behave and we went to my room. And I still can't believe that Gunther was the one who wanted to stay up all night,but was the first to sleep. I looked at his angelical face and I still could hear his voice calling my name,or talking. I kissed his forehead,and saw his eyes opening. God,his eyes. Make me melt everytime I look into them.

He looked at me,and smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"It's clearly obvious that you woke me up because you want something."

"What! Gunther!"

"Yeah,yeah,you woke me up because you want my delicious body!" I laughed at his sentence.

"I woke you up just to say that I love you."

His smile faded away and he kissed me. He grabbed both sides of my cheeks and kissed me. Let's just say that receive all his love after this made me love him more than I already did. But I fell asleep. And started to dream. In my dream, I was running in a field, but then I fell. When I looked up I saw Gunther, and he helped me up. He has strong eyes. His arms make me feel safe and warm, like a kind of castle. Okay,that was a kind of corny, but it's the way I feel. And when he touched me, his touch send goosebumps through my body. Even in my dreams I feel his touch. Even in my dreams his touch make me melt. He grabbed my cheeks and leaned down to kiss me. Why everytime he kiss me, my heart run and run, faster than a F1 car ?

* * *

_"No,papa. I can't go."_

_"We have to go."_

_"Okay...But just for three days,right?"_

_"Yeah,your grandma wants to show her new boyfriend."_

_"Ew."_

_"Gunther."_

_"Sorry. But okay, I'm going."_

_"Okay. Bye,son."_

I groggily said:

"Gunther...who was it?"

"My papa. Cece,sit up,please."

"Sure."

He got out of my house and I came back to sleep. After three hours, I was still thinking about my dream, and didn't noticed that I was writing it. It came out like this:

* * *

**_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._**

**_I still feel your touch in my dreams._**

**_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_**

**_Without you it's hard to survive._**

* * *

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Gunther.

"What's up?"

"My dad needs me and Tinka to go to our old country. For three days."

"No! I will die without you!"

I quickly kind of regretted saying this. I mean,I was expecting to say these cheesy things...like never.

"Don't regret it,Cece. I like to know what I mean to you."

Ouch,now I regret never saying these cheesy things.

"I'm sorry...I never showed my feelings too easily."

"It's okay,love."

He kissed the top of my head and I hugged him.

"I should be going."

"No! Let me go in your baggage, then! I will miss you."

"I'd let you, but the attendants of the airport would see you on the x-ray thingy-thing."

"Fine. I'll not talk to your dad anymore."

"He will not like to know that the wife of his son doesn't want to talk to him."

"Since when I'm your wife?"

"Since I love you."

"You're going now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to pack, and we're going 6 p.m."

"Oh...Good luck,then. I love you."

"Me too,sweetheart."

* * *

Cece didn't tell Gunther, but she was going to the airport. To see him and say goodbye. She saw him entering the plane but yelled his name.

"Gunther!"

"Cece!" He ran to her and she jumped in him, wrapping her arms around Gunther's waist.

"I came here to say bye."

"Cece, it's just for three days."

"But I'll miss you. I feel like it's a year when you're in History class and I'm at Science."

He laughed. "I love you,my little redhead."

"Me too." She kissed him. A thought came immediately to Cece's head.

"Bye, Cece."

"Bye,Gunther."

She hugged him and saw him enter the plane. Then went home, to copy what she thought when she kissed him.

* * *

**_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_**

**_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_**

**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,_**

**_Need you by my side_**

**_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_**

**_And everytime we kiss, i reach for the sky_**

**_Can't you feel my heart beat slow,_**

**_I can't let you go._**

**_Want you in my life._**

* * *

She would write this in a letter for him. She smiled to herself and got a call from Rocky.

"Hey,Cece!"

"Hi."

"You look sad."

"I am. Gunther went to his old country for three days and I already miss him."

"Aww...So,I want to see your science project."

"Shi-" Rocky cut her off with a couch. "Damn! I forgot about the project. And what was that cough for,Rocky?"

"Just don't want you to get all ill-used with bad words."

"Okay,mom." Cece hung up her phone and looked at her letter. Gunther would like.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Cece, I'm talking to you for five minutes and you don't answered any of my questions!" Rocky yelled at Cece.

"Sorry."

"Gee, I never thought I was going to say this, but I really need Gunther now." Rocky said.

"Why?" Cece asked her.

"To bring my old Cece back! You really need him that bad?"

"I guess."

"Aw.." Rocky 'awwed'. "It's cute. But when does he come back?"

"Tomorrow."

"See? You survived 2 days."

"I'll die tonight."

Rocky laughed and walked away.

Cece got an instantly thought and went quickly copy it.

* * *

**_Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky._**

**_They wipe away tears that I cry._**

**_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._**

**_You make me rise when I fall._**

**_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._**

**_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly._**

**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._**

* * *

In the next day, Cece woke up and went directly to airport. When she saw a tall blond guy, she jumped on him. But when she looked up, a guy looked at her like she was crazy. It wasn't Gunther.

Oh well.

She turned around and said:

"Sorry."

"It's okay." The guy walked away. She looked around and saw Gunther.

"Gunther!" She yelled and jumped on him.

"Ce!" He kissed her.

"I missed you."

"Me too,Cece. Me too."

They went home and Cece quickly wrote what she felt.

* * *

_**Need you by my side.**_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat slow,**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life.**_

_**Everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

* * *

She didn't notice. But Gunther was behind her and read everything. Cece blushed when she saw him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"You wrote this thinking about me?"

"Yeah..." She said still blushing and looking at her feet.

"I feel the same. Actually, I have a music just like yours. I wrote it too."

"How did it happened?"

"Same way it happened to you."

"So we love each other like that?"

"Like what?"

"So...Stronger?"

"Yes, I love you."

"Me too."


End file.
